


Broken Souls

by Dragonseeker17



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, but i got carried away in like the first two paragraphs and now its this, fluff?, i like fluff, this started as a possible romance fic, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonseeker17/pseuds/Dragonseeker17
Summary: A strange force is at work, and our heroes need to find out what it is, before their entire way of life, and their loving partner, is taken from them.





	Broken Souls

“Argh!”

The small fox slid across the rough ground on his side, letting out a yelp of pain as rocks and sticks tore at his pelt.

In a flash, he was on his feet, fluffy tail lashing in aggravation. He stood, glaring at the larger beast, its blue and black coat sparking, blood blinting off its claws. 

He had caught the creature in a stare-down, trying to ignore the blood trickling from his brow, almost into his eye. He had been in training for several months now and wasn’t going to put that all to waste because he couldn’t handle a little blood.

As he stared, his blue partner was creeping around to the creatures rear. It was a strategy they had practiced countless times, and today was going just as successfully as any other time. The blue dog was a master at stealth, every pawstep was made with great care, and he hardly breathed. The only way he could be detected was by scent, but he had been careful to remain downwind of their foe.

As he worked his way towards the pair, his partner’s eyes flicked towards him momentarily. It was just a fraction of a movement, imperceptible to the standard Pokémon, but Luxio was no standard Pokémon. They were a hunting species, and trained for moons to detect the smallest movement. Their foe was only a few feet from the smaller creature, so the movement was easily caught, and its ear twitched ever so slightly towards the rockruff slowly creeping behind him.

Neither he, nor his eevee companion, saw this movement, and kept on with the plan. The eevee, Zander, started to creep forward so they could double team the larger opponent. It was planned that the luxio would see this, and lash out at him once more, which would be dodged. Then Blue, the rockruff, would have an opportunity to strike with a Rock Throw.

This isn’t what happened, however.

At the sight of Zander stepping forward, the luxio whipped around and lashed out with its fangs, right where it knew the rockruff was crouching. Blue was tossed back, electricity dancing off his pelt from where the Thunder Fang had struck. He lie on the ground, dazed and paralyzed. 

The luxio spun back around, catching the startled fox with its claws once more, sending him sprawling back. With that, the luxio charged out of sight into the trees.

“Arceus, no!” Zander started to give chase, but an arc of lighting shot back through the trees towards him, signaling him to stay back.

Blue lie on the forest floor struggling to breathe. The paralysis was strong, and every few seconds his lungs were caught in it, refusing to allow oxygen into his body. He couldn’t do much besides wait for it to subside.

Suddenly, his trusted partner appeared at his side. “Arceus, Blue, I’m sorry! Here, let me help you.” The paralysis ebbed long enough for his eyes to flick down, and he noticed Zander had their shared pack at his side, which he had taken from their stash behind a tree.

The eevee noticed his partner staring and, with a cartoonish grin, pulled out a Cheri berry. He dramatically bit through the berry’s tough skin and pulled off a small piece. He spit the piece back into his paw, making sure it was small enough, then pried Blue’s jaws apart and shoved the morsal down his throat.

After a moment, the blue dog’s eyes rolled back as he started a coughing fit. “Gosh, Zander,” he teased between coughs, as his limbs slowly started reanimating and moving about. “You keep talking like that and someone might think you have a swearing problem!”

“So? They’d be right!” 

Blue laughed, continuing to cough, as his body thrashed around beneath him as the effects of the paralysis faded. This was a common side effect, but the sight always worried onlookers. Zander was no different.

“...You ok, Blue? That was a heavy hit, and your body doesn’t seem to be taking it well.” He reached a small paw towards the pup’s, trying to hold it still, the worry on his face overtaking the grin he had on before.

The rockruff finally stopped coughing, and he blinked at his friend a moment before his body was rolled onto his other side by his thrashing limbs. “Y-yeah, I’m o-ok.” He assured, the thrashing causing his voice to waiver. After another moment or two, Zander looking nervous the entire time, the flailing in his limbs stilled.

“There, see? Good as new!” The young Pokémon said, jumping to his feet with his tail wagging. He trotted over to his worried friend and nudged his shoulder. “C’mon, don’t look so glum! The thrashing is normal!”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just… So scary, seeing you like that. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to seeing others get paralyzed.” He nudged Blue back, the playful glint returning to his eyes. “Well, we’d better go report to Skarmory.” He said, the glint not dimming, but disappointment evident in his voice. 

“Hey, it’ll be ok. No one’s been able to take down a luxio yet, that’s why we’re out here, remember? Skarmory needed more info on em, that’s it.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Zander shook himself off, then started a sprint back to camp. “Cmon, slowpoke! Last one there’s a rotten exeggcute!”

“Hey, no fair! You got a head start!” Blue called, breaking into a sprint as well, and the two young Pokémon raced back towards the training camp. 

\----------------------------

Skarmory paced back and forth, her long, chipped beak opening and closing wordlessly.

“It didn’t even break a sweat.” Zander explained, pushing his bandage back, out of his eyes. “There was something behind its eyes, but it wasn’t…” He trailed off, looking to Blue for help.

“It wasn’t normal. It was like the life had been drained out of it.” Blue put forth helpfully, nodding at Zander and blinking comfortingly. “It looked next to dead, but it hit like a legend.” He sat down and huffed, rubbing the bite mark on his leg from where the monster had hit him, also bandaged by the camp nurse.

Skarmory continued to pace, keeping silent as she thought over her next words.

“We need to increase security. We don’t know when these creatures will strike next.” She finally said, turning towards Llyssio, her right hand man. “We can’t let more creatures be put in harms way. If these Pokémon had somewhere else to go, I’d shut down this whole camp. I’m not going to let another be taken by these luxio.”

The Heliolisk nodded to her, then went to go inform the guards of her decision. His lashing tail was the only indicator to his thoughts, as he always kept his face cold and distant.

“Do you have anything else to tell about them?” Skarmory asked, turning back to the two, who were leaning against each other for comfort. At her question, they both stood back up straight, looking at each other questioningly.

“No, ma’am. We’ve told you everything we can,” Blue told her, yellow eyes dim. “I’m sorry we weren’t of more help.”

“No, you were great. This information will be very beneficial for us. I’ll send Wingull off to warn the town leader in the morning, they need to be informed about this threat as well.”

With that, she turned and walked slowly towards her nest, her tarnished wings catching the setting sun, and her head hung low.

Blue and Zander watched her go, tails dropping and ears falling back. Wordlessly they stand up and head towards the mess hall, ready for the day to be over. They walk close enough for their fur to be brushing, a small comfort compared to the aches and injuries they had sustained.

After they ate, wordless as before, but this time with scattered yawns, they headed to bed. As they lay there, tails entwined, Zander finally spoke up.

“So… Are you doing ok? That was a nasty bite. I know Laila took care of it, but it’s still worrying me.” His tail wrapped tighter around his partner’s, but he refused to look Blue in the eye.

“Zander, I’m doing fine. You don’t need to worry. Laila is terrific at what she does. That’s why they chose a chansey to be healer.” Blue nuzzled his friend, trying to sound reassuring. 

In actuality, the bite he sustained was burning horribly, along with the other cuts and scrapes he’d received after being thrown. He knew Zander could hear the pain in his voice, and his tail curled even tighter around Blue’s, a habit he’d had since they met. It was his mind being afraid he couldn’t protect the blue pup.

Blue continued nuzzling Zander, eventually falling asleep with his nose pressed into the fox’s pelt.

Finally, the things they’d seen that day were behind them.

But it wouldn’t stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the last time I wrote anything was back in like... 6th grade? Yikes. Let me know what you think!


End file.
